Pity for a Dime
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Everything doesn't always end up okay...do happy endings even exsist? *really great twist at the end!!* R


Pity for a Dime  
  
  
  
~ An artificial season ~  
~ Covered by summer rain ~  
  
Duo was on a colony, he didn't know which one and frankly he didn't care. Three months earlier his wife and two children had been murdered while he was away on business. Since then Duo had kept moving. He never stayed in the one place for very long and when it seemed that he was getting too closet o someone he would move again. That was how it had been for the past two months and 20 days and that would be the way it would continue, end of story...right? Not quite...  
  
~ Losing all my reason ~  
~ Cause there's nothing left to blame ~  
  
Duo looked out the rain-streaked window of a bookstore. He had ducked in the store to get away from the rain that had now stopped.  
"This rain! These people on the colony always pick the worst time to make it rain." Duo grumbled on his way out. But just before he left a book caught his eye.   
"How to Deal With Your Grief, By Dr. Quatre Raberba Winner." Duo read out loud. "Hmph! What would Quatre know about grief? Him and his perfect wife and their perfect daughter! Curse the day he went to medical school!" Duo complained under his breath. The name of his old pal brought back memories of the wars, some 5-odd years ago. Duo then thought about another old chum.  
"And I've ended up just like he was. No friends, no family, and no emotions, except pain and loss that is." Duo said referring to his old comrade, Heero Yuy.  
"Died in some rebellion a few years back." Duo recalled. "Serves him right." Duo put the book back down and left.  
  
~ Shadows pain the sidewalk ~  
~ A living picture in a frame ~  
  
Duo once again began walking back to his current home. Haunted by his past memories Duo didn't notice the man in dark clothing who was following him right away. Once Duo noticed the man he smiled at all the ways he could get rid of him.  
  
~ See the sea of people ~  
~ All their faces look the same ~  
  
Up ahead there was a large crowd and Duo figured he could easily loose the man there. But as he got closer Duo saw more men dressed like the one following him.  
"I may be able to lose the one man but more than that could get tricky. Duo thought. "You may have taken my family but you will not get me!" Duo said quietly to himself as he prepared to lose himself in the crowd. But as Duo got further into the crowd he noticed that all the mothers and daughters looked just like his wife and daughters...and all the men strangely resembled Duo in some way. Duo turned around and tried to shake the hallucination but the faces just wouldn't go away. Duo began breathing heavily when all of a sudden one of the men he was trying to get away from appeared in front of Duo's face. Duo panicked and ran and in the process he knocked one passerby down.  
  
~ So I sat down for awhile ~  
~ Forcing a smile ~  
~ In a state of self-denial ~  
~ Is it worthwhile ~  
  
After running for what seemed a long time Duo, feeling that he had lost the men following him, sat down at some bagel shop.  
"Can I help you?" A cheerful voice asked.  
Duo looked up into the bright eyes of a youthful teenager.  
"Perhaps you would like one of our everything bagels?" She asked, pencil ready to take the order.  
"Oh, uh..." Duo felt in his pocket and realized that he must have dropped his wallet sometime while he was being chased. "I'm afraid that I don't have any money. Can I just have a water instead?"  
"No problem, sir." The waitress said.  
"Actually waitress, get him one of those everything bagels. It's on me." A voice from the table next to Duo's said.  
Duo looked up to see a young man, about his age, with a dirty blonde goatee, dirty blonde hair and glasses.  
"Don't recognize me do you, Duo?" The man said taking off his glasses.  
Duo squinted, something about the man was familiar but he couldn't tell.  
"It's me, Quatre." The man said, smiling.  
Duo forced a smile as he remembered. "But what happened to your hair? It was very light last time I saw it."  
"Hair darkens on some people." Quatre said with authority.  
"Oh that's right, you're Mr. Doctor now."  
Quatre laughed and his blue eyes shone just like they did when he was young.  
  
~ Sell my pity for a dime ~  
~ Just one dime ~  
  
"Duo, is something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Duo sighed. He was tired of running. Thankfully that conversation was put to an end when the waitress brought the bagel.  
"Listen, Quatre. You don't need to pay for my bagel." Duo said to Quatre who had moved over to Duo's table.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"At least let me pay you back when I get to my house."  
"I tell you what, you let me pay for your bagel and I'll let you tip."  
Once again Duo reached into his pocket but all he produced was a dime. "All I have is a dime! I'm afraid that's not enough." Duo said.  
"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Quatre said as he took the dime and put it down on the table with a couple of dollars.  
"Are you sure? Because I can pay you back." Duo said.  
Quatre shook his head and sighed.  
  
~ Plain talk can be the easy way out ~  
~ Signs of losing my faith ~  
  
"You can pay me back by coming over to my house and telling me what has been going on in your life. We'll have dinner together tonight and you can meet my wife and daughter." Quatre said scribbling directions to his house on a piece of paper. "You need to talk to someone and who better to talk to than your friend. It will be fun!" Quatre said handing Duo the piece of paper.  
  
~ So I sat down for a while ~  
~ Forcing a smile ~  
  
Duo held the piece of paper for a moment before looking up and smiling at Quatre. 'Sure thing, buddy!"  
Quatre smiled and stood up. "Well I have an appointment to get to but I'll see you tonight, okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there." Duo said, watching his friend go. All of a sudden Duo felt very sleepy and he remembered nothing after that.  
  
~ In a state of self-denial ~  
~ Is it worthwhile ~  
~ Sell my pity for a dime ~  
  
"So you say you found this man where?" The policeman asked his fellow officer.  
"He passed out in the middle of a cross walk." The officer reported.  
"And why were you following him?"  
"I saw him pick up a book before he left the bookstore and I wasn't sure if he put it back or not so I followed him and I caught up with him in the crosswalk and he freaked and passed out."  
"And did you find anything when you searched the body?"  
"Just a piece of paper with directions on it and we checked out the place and it was an abandoned warehouse and then we did a handwriting test on the guy and it was his own writing that wrote the note but he claims it was some Doctor that he knows and that he had lunch with a few minutes ago but that can't be possible because it's 10 in the morning and I've been with him ever since he passed out."  
"Interesting. So did you find anything else? Any money or valuables or anything like that?"  
"Just a dime in his pocket."  
  
~Just one dime ~  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: did you get it?? Did you get the twist?? He never met with Quatre at all!! It was all in his mind! And this really does happen too! I know because when I passed out last summer I had this dream type thingy about the characters in a book I was reading at the time! It felt like I was really there! It was weird! Well I hope you liked it! R&R!! 


End file.
